


Home Town Heroes

by AJofthe



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJofthe/pseuds/AJofthe
Summary: Tim moves in with Conner and it takes a while for Metropolis to adjust.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Home Town Heroes

Tim's been living in Metropolis for three weeks before someone kidnaps him. Mongul, looking for an alien relic that's crash-landed in a nearby galaxy, has heard he's a genius and kidnaps him to locate the relic. Superboy arrives as Tim is fucking around on the internet and pretending to search. There’s a brief battle and then Superboy flies them out in front of the explosion and sets him down and winks at him. "I like your shirt," he says and Tim glances down to blush when he realizes that he's wearing an old hand-me-down of Conner's. 

Someone gets a picture of Superboy's shit-eating grin and Tim's flustered flush and Tim didn't realize an entire city could ship a couple until the third graffiti mural of them went up near their favorite brewery. 

"Everyone's going to be so crushed when they find out we're dating," Conner jokes over his taster and their server, who they've had several times before, seems to suddenly realize who Tim is. She glances at the mural, then at Conner, who's very very hipster today in a sleeveless tee, scruff, and glasses. But very obviously built and with dark hair. 

"I mean, you have a physical type," she says to Tim, teasing, and Conner laughs and Tim rolls his eyes. But it's nice to have a city excited about something he's involved in, even if it's something so silly. 

It's less nice when Lex is seated next to him at a banquet a few weeks later and smirks and makes comments the whole time. 

Conner hadn't been able to make the dinner, but he shows up for the dancing and rolls his eyes. "Dad, do you not want me dating Tim?" He asks and they have a staredown for a while and then Lex steals Tim for a dance. 

"I do approve of you. Bad habits aside." Lex says and he's an excellent dancer so Tim just snarks back that his own bad habits don't involve murder and they all three go out for ice cream afterwards, Lex ditching his own date. 

There's a gossip piece in the Daily Planet the next day about Lex's taste in younger men and Tim can't stop laughing because Conner is in the background of the photo the paper uses, talking to Lex's date. Conner is annoyed and sends it to Lois with a note about how journalism has fallen off. 

She responds with a picture of one of the murals and a request for comment from Superboy on how he feels about Tim taking up with Lex. 

Tim’s a little done with it though, so they go to a concert rollout for a new Drake Corp product where they can expect photos. Conner has some fun with temporary tattoos and a very tight sleeveless tee. The next day, there's a shot of the two of them, swaying to the music on the front page of the gossip section. 

"There are a lot of very angry teenagers who think I dumped Superboy for a ‘tatted up hipster knockoff.’" Tim says, scrolling Twitter, and Conner laughs. He's sprawled out on their bed, doing the sudoku and snacking on the pastries that he'd ducked out to grab before Tim woke up along with the large coffee currently in Tim's hand. 

"Just so long as they're not getting ideas about my identity." He says and looks back at the paper and Tim can't resist taking a photo. 

Or posting it with a slight edit to add the usual glasses and a caption: #3yearslater he still brings me breakfast in bed (and puts up with me being the #nerdiest Superboy fanguy). 

They get seven different Superboy costumes in the mail from fans with notes of varying explicit specificity about how they should be used.

And Dick texts to ask how he'd missed that they'd been together so long.


End file.
